1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustment mechanism for doctor blades of printing presses, in particular offset printing presses, which have been divided into individual sections.
2. Description of Prior Art
When setting the doctor blade of a small to medium sized offset printing press, it is necessary to adjust 16 to 50 set screws, depending on the size. This setting procedure is first performed when the new offset printing press is set up and it must be reset for every printing and/or for every inking. This process is controlled by printing a sheet of paper and measuring the thickness of the ink with a densitometer. Subsequently, the doctor blade is adjusted and a new measurement is taken with the densitometer to determine the new ink density, the doctor blade is again adjusted, and such process is repeated. This process may be repeated many times and takes an extremely long time.
The extremely precise setting requires fine adjustment of the set screws. An appropriate process is known, for example, from German DE-A-2,435,321. Although this improves the accuracy of the setting, it does not shorten the actual setting process. In the course of fine setting, not an inconsiderable amount of waste paper is created, which is not only inefficient, but also environmentally questionable.